Yukkuri Yukari
Overview Yukkuri Yukaris are a seemingly rare species of yukkuri. Behavior Their behavior differs greatly between individuals; some appear to come out of nowhere, showing up only long enough to announce their own perceived beauty and then disappearing the moment someone looks away. Other types are extremely active and have a strong sense of justice, as well as great strength. For example, they have been seen crashing a cart into a nest of rapist/sadistic yukkuri and punishing them for their behavior. They will then anonymously leave a small gift for the abusive yukkuris' victims in order to make them feel better. Yukarins are also known for saving other yukkuri from Yukkuri Flandre, Yukkuri Remilia, or other predator-types. A Yukarin may show up from out of nowhere and proceed to rescue a family that is about to be eaten. These yukkuri have a very strong smell, similar to a very cheap perfume, which can drive other yukkuri away. What this smell actually is or what causes it is unknown, but it's guessed it could do something with the ideal of "beauty" these yukkuri have. Though the strength of the smell itself varies between Yukari to Yukari Relationships to other Yukkuris Due to their behavior, the only yukkuri that know Yukari on a personal level are Ran-types and Chen-types, though how these yukkuri interact is rather strange as the Yukari will appear from nowhere and likely start barking orders at the Ran or pampering the Chen. Even if the said yukkuri have never seen a Yukari, they will respond as if they have known this yukkuri for life. Reimus and Suikas are seen as target of Yukaris advances or tricks, though Suikas seemingly worship the Yukaris. Recently, as a result of the growing pet industry, these yukkuri have turned their attention to Eirin or Yuyuko, who they do try to mate with. With a Yuyuko, Yukaris are known to use their gapping powers to get food for their mate or to allow the Yuyuko to reach areas of food (be it a cookie jar or herd of yukkuri). They also shower the Yuyuko with gifts of all sorts, be it flowers, toys, fancy food, and one owner reported a actual sports car (how said Yukari got the car in the first place is unknown). If a Youmu happens to be around, the Yukari will treat it like a servant. With Eirins, mated pairs are exceptionally rare, Yukari are known to constantly prank them and any of their assistants the Eirin may have, though the Eirin seems perfectly fine with this. They are known to hate Tenshis Speech * Gap it easy! Rumors & Miscellanious * The theorized gap ability of the Yukarin may be the reason it is seemingly able to teleport itself out of nowhere. Yukkuri Chandra appears to have a similar ability, though this yukkuri refers to the movement as "planeswalking". * So far, there has only been one bodied Yukarin sighted. It is friendly and enjoys the company of others. * They claim to be 17 years old, no matter how old it is in reality even though the true Yukari Yakumo is atleast 1,200 years old. Category:Characters Category:Yukkuri Category:Perfect Cherry Blossom